Puella Magi Soul Magica
by Gilbird5
Summary: Who says there can't be magical boys? Well Soul Eater Evans is proof of that logic! Read to find out what twisted things happen! This is around the time walpurgisnacht came and when the Kishins madness spread. Rated T for Kyoko,Blackstar, and soul's mouths!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello! So I finally watched and finished madoka magica crying my eyes out at the feels!And I thought to do this!

P.S: the design of soul's magical girl outfit is from witch craft works so yeah.

I don't own anything!

Summary: So who says that there can't be magical boys!

Well Soul Eater Evans is proof of that, read what happens.

Enjoy!

* * *

Memory

_"Are you sure you want to do this? To sell your soul to become a magical boy? Once I grant your wish their is no going back." _

_The incubator said warning him_

_"Yes. Now Grant my wish incubator!" He said determined._

_"Okay."_

_And everything went black._

* * *

Soul's pov

**Time skip**

We got to stein's class and sat down. "Alright students settle down" stein says and starts to teach.

As he is talking I hear a voice in my head calling out to me. '_Soul!' _The voice says in panic. '_Soul! Help me!' _The voice continues and I reply '_help yourself.' _Coldly might I add.

I know what your thinking that was pretty harsh but this thing just wants to trick me.

'_Soul please help me.' _The voice says pleading with me I sigh and raise my hand. "Yes soul?" "Can I go to the bathroom" I ask "fine but make it quick" I stand up and leave then reply out loud asking "alright kyubey where are you?" _'' I'm in an alley near the border of the town' _kyubey says quietly like he's hiding.

I get outside the school and transform into my magical outfit. I was now wearing a light blue witches hat with a light blue robe with gold feathers trimming the ends. I had on a white shirt and pants underneath and wore black shoes. I snap my fingers and a broom comes to my will and I get on it I start to look for kyubey and find him in the alley near gallows manor.

I get off the broom to get a closer look at him and see him battered up. "Okay so...exactly who or what are you running from" I ask. "_ I'm running fro-_" he was cut off by someone cocking a gun. I look up to see a girl with long black hair and blue eyes pointing a gun at us. "Well this is a surprise. Mrs. Homura Akemi, it's been a while." I say a bit surprised and amused. "Stop. That **thing** needs to die" homura says seriously. She used to be so shy what happened? "_There is no point In trying stop it._

_Madoka Kaname will be a magical girl. It's fate_" kyubey says. I guess this is what this is all about. this madoka girl is going to become a magical girl but homura is trying to protect her.

"Shut up! I won't allow that. I swear I won't" she says and I just shake my head. "I hate to side with Satan over here but, you know as well as I do that once a magical girl or boy is determined bykyubey, it's not gonna change." I say seriously but also to sympathize."_Soul is right. You can't change fate no matter how much you want to Homura Akemi._" Kyubey says agreeing with me. " look as much as I wanna help I have to get back to class so...yeah."

I say and walk over to homura "I'll try and help you in any way I can." I whisper in her ear and leave.

* * *

**Time skip~**

As I walk back into the classroom after transforming out of my magical uniform I hear kyubey speak.

"_so what exactly is this place_" I jump and realize he's been following me.

_'What is wrong with you!? Why are you following me' _I ask in shock. _'Well I still need to talk to you walpurgisnacht is coming' _he says seriously and my eyes widen a bit.

_'Kyubey don't joke around' _I say now shocked and a bit angry. _' I'm not. Walpurgisnatcht is alive. He's coming and he's bringing a few magical girls with him.' _He says and I sigh in frustration.

I have this and the Kishin to worry about.

_Alright tell homura and Kyoko to meet me tonight at 8 near a place called chuprucabas'_

I say while rubbing my face '_Right' _and then he leaves.

* * *

A/N: so this is just the first chapter.

Your reviews will tell me if I should continue.

Kyubey: R&amp;R!

Also make a contract with me in exchange for one wish.

Adios!

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey peeps! So I've decided i'm going to continue this story cause I like it. So anyways let's get this party started! Madoka would you do the honors please?

Madoka: oh! Uh-um okay. AnimeGeek14 does not own Soul Eater or Madoka Magica.

Kawaii! w

Enjoy!

Normal Pov

Later on that night, Soul was standing behind chupacabras waiting for the others to come. Kyubey was on his shoulder with that same derpy face on. Soul sighed about to leave when he heard a voice. "What? You chickenin' out at the last minute shark boy?" Soul recognized that voice and turned around. Standing there was a girl with bright red hair and eyes wearing a blue hoodie and short shorts. She wore a smug grin on her face and had a pocky stick hanging out the side of her mouth. "Kyoko? Took you long enough." He said and she scoffed. "I had some things to take care of" she says. "Now now you two. No fighting, we have more serious matters to take care of." Spoke another voice and they looked to see a girl with blonde hair in curly pigtails and yellow eyes. She was wearing a yellow school uniform shirt and vest and a gray skirt. "Mami. It's been awhile" he said and she smiled. "It has. It's good to see you're doing well soul" she says. "Good. Now we're just missi-" soul was cut off by the sound of someone jumping and landing on the roof. It was homura. "Well looks like we don't need to call her" said Kyoko. "The gangs all here. Now I need to tell you all. Walpurgisnacht is back and it's not happy" Says Kyubey and everyone except soul stiffens. "Seriously!? So how are we gonna beat it?" Kyoko ask while eating another pocky stick. "It's obvious we'll have to work together to protect this town. Walpurgisnacht simply can't be defeated by one of us alone" says Mami. "Well there is one person that could defeat it by herself. Madoka Kaname. After all, her potential to even be a magical girl is at the high levels, I'm pretty sure she would be able to beat walpurgisnacht." Says Kyubey and Homura glares at it. "No. Madoka Kaname will not become one of us. I swear that on my life. And I'll kill you before I let that happen" she says coldly. "You humans. I'll never understand why you take things to heart when you can use magic to get rid of it" It replies. "Alright guys cut the chit chat. Walpurgisnacht needs to be taken down. Obviously not just one magical girl can take it down so we'll have to work together. So what do you say? Do you girls wanna help me protect this town?" Soul looks at all of them with a serious expression. There is silence and then you hear crunching. Kyoko ate an apple and then walked over to soul. "Heh I'm in. If it gives me a chance to take that bastard down then so be it." She says "but don't get scared and run off at the last minute shark boy ya hear?" Soul smiles and rolls his eyes playfully. "Oh come on kyo-kyo. I'm not that weak." He says "oh really? Let's make a bet. If you can hold your own against Walpurgisnacht then I'll give you my last pack of pocky. If you lose then you're officaly named a crybaby" she smirks and he says "deal" while shaking her hand. "Well I'm in. I want to protect all the people i can with no regrets so I'll join you" says Mami while walking towards soul. She grabs his hand "Let's do our best okay?" She says while smiling and he nods. The three look to homura for agreement. "Come on. It'll be fun. We can kick ass together" Kyoto said "and you would be a great addition with your time manipulation magic" Mami followed after. "Soo what do you say? Please do it? For your mentor?" Soul finishes. "Alright I'll do it" homura replies and soul grins. "Great so we're all in this together!" Says kyoko. "Yup" replies Mami. "Yea. Hey i hate to say it but I'm starving over here" soul says and they all laugh. "Now we're talking. Food!" Says kyoko and they walk off. Little did they know, a certain cat and death scythe were listening the whole time.

A/N: Awesomeness!

Soul: eh it was okay

Homura: It wasn't that bad

Kyubey: pretty good story.

AnimeGeek: thanks guys! Anyways R&amp;R and don't worry other stories will update as well.

Kyubey: don't forget to make a contract!


End file.
